All Nighters
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the student counsel president. Nobody likes him and he doesn't care. He has too much on his plate to worry about right now. Between a drunk abusive father, a little brother, work and grades he doesn't have time for anything. Well except the new kid at school apparently. (USUK Rated or abuse and sexual content. can be triggering)
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**A!N hay I just**

**Thought of this cool fanfic today**

**And thought hay im lacking any really usuk fics on my account**

**And that needs to be fixed**

**So lets commence **

**All nighters **

Arthur Kirkland. He has three older brothers all of which left as soon as they possibly could and a little brother that he protects with all of his will. He is student council president in his school. He is very good at this job and dose a good job running the school. Nobody really knows what goes on in his life nore do they care. Nobody likes Arthur and he doesn't have any friends. Not like he wants any but he still doesn't have them. Nobody talks to him or even looks his way. He does his job well and that's all they care about. Of course he still gets dirty looks from students whose clubs he's had to cut funding to and rumors spread around but he will still get reelected anyway. So basically they all hate him. Then again they don't really know HIM do they.

**Arthurs pov**

_Damn_. I dodged another glass bottle thrown my way. This always happens once or twice a week. My dad has a few too many and then goes on a rampage. All I can do is get Peter in the closet lock it, then try and calm my dad down or just take the beating. "Father pleas-e Cal-lm down your-your just a little drun-" He punched me in my gut and I hurled back in pain. He kicked my ribs and smashed a bottle over my head. "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. I held them back _If I cry it'll only make him madder, if I scream it'll only make him madder, if I talk it'll only make him madder. _The beating continued for at least an hour (or so it felt) and I couldn't feel anything when he was done. "Now clean this mess up slut!" He then left to sleep on his lazy ass again I can tell.

Once he was out of the room I let all of the tears I was holding back fall to the floor. I felt a small hand brush my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Peter sitting with tears in his eyes right next to me. "P-peter what are-you doing out of the-clo-set I thought-i-I never gave the knock- to-tell to-to tell you i-t was s-afe." I was able to make out a sentence threw gasps and coughs.

Any time father got in one of his moods I would always hide Peter in the Closet and tell him to wait there. After the storm had past I would drag what was left of me to the closet door and knock 5 times telling Peter he was okay to come out now.

"I know but…you're bleeding." Peter pointed to my head where a few shards of glass still resided. "Y-yeah I do that- a lot." I tried to laugh but that just made me cough more. "Ill- go get the kit." Peter left to get the first aid kit with a needle and some thread. "Here." Peter whispered handing me the materials and helping me sit up.

We then spent the next hour or so sewing me up and making it sp I didn't look like I was just ran over by a semi truck. After it was all said and done and I was sewn up I got to work cleaning up the mess my father had made. _He always does this. _"can … I help." I heard peter mumble beside me. I shook my head no. I can deal with it on my own and I don't want Peter to go down with me.

I was 17 and he was twelve. I was ready to wait until he turned 18 or until I could take him away from this place. I was getting perfect grades for more reasons than one and I don't want him dealing with Father alone like I had to. **_I utterly refuse to be like Scott. _**My brothers did nothing to help me so it was always me looking out for myself and Peter. I took all the responsibility so Peter didn't have to, and I'm damn proud of it.

My father didn't have a job so we stayed in a pretty beat up old apartment on the second floor. The girl next to us, Midnight (**A!N I ran out of characters sorry) **is a really sweet girl. She acts concerned and like she couldn't give less of a fuck at the same time. She's a very interesting girl. The floor below us was vacant so that was cool I guess and usually no one was around this part of town. I guess your wondering where we get the money to even live here if our dad is a dead beat. It comes from me. Yes I work 2 jobs but…you see I work at a little fast food restaurant and I also… work at the cat scratch a few blocks down. Yes, I'm a stripper. NO I am not proud of it. Yes it is necessary. I work at the restaurant Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays 5pm-9pm and at the cat scratch on the weekends from 3pm to 5am. Stripping gives a lot more money than you'd think but my dad is also a drug junky so I have to pay for those too and the lone sharks he got in with are still looking for the last 1000 he owes them. Thankfully I've been paying them off regularly enough to keep them from doing any damage to anything and we are almost done considering we started out owing them 10,000. I have my school work (Straight A+ threw every subject and I am at the top of my class in every subject too. I am not planning on stripping the rest of my life) to stay ahead of and I guess in the mist of my responsibility I stopped caring about friends. Of course why would I need them? I have to much to worry about I don't need some immature idiot sniffing around my life.

I cleaned up the rest of the bottles and glass, got Peter to bed and then went to my room to study for tests and do my homework. It was a Tuesday so I don't have to worry about work tonight thank god. I looked at my clock.

10:00pm.

Looks like this is going to be another all nighter. I sighed warily.

**A!N that was a rather long **

**Chapter wasn't it **

**Well I hope you guys liked it **

**And more on this later bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected meetings

**A!N awesomeness **

**Let's get this party started**

Alfred F. Jones. He has one step brother. He is a staring courter back and moved to Colorado a month ago. He is a happy kid with a basically standard life. His mom and dad let him take a month off from school to let him get used to the new place and get settled but today was the day he was finally going back to school.

**Alfred's pov**

_FUCK_. I am not going to be late on my very first day god damn. I was rushing around the room getting stuff together and trying to get dressed at the same time. "MOM WHERES MY… OH FOUND IT." I put on my beloved bomber jacket after finding it under my bed.

Running down the stairs I hugged my mom grabbed some toast and left out the door to book it to the high school. "I hope I'm not late." I sighed as I finished the last bite of the toast and continued my full out jog. I saw the school and ran a little faster hoping to make it in time.

**Arthur's pov**

I sighed finally finishing the last of the student council paper work just in time to get to first period. I limped a little as I walked from the beating I took last night. Thank god I opted out of taking gym this semester. I get to school at 5:00 on the dot every morning take care of student council work till 6:20 then go to first period.

I was passing the schools front doors when some idiot ran into me. We both crashed to the ground and I gasped with pain from my still healing injuries. "YOU BLOODY MORON!" I screeched threw a gasp. "Wow sorry dude." I heard the idiot above me chuckle. That just made me angrier. "You better be." I shoved him off of me and ignored the pain and tiredness in my body and just focused on trying to sort out this git. I looked him up and down and determined I didn't recognize him. "Okay then who are you I recognize you so your obviously a new student," I remarked unimpressed as I grabbed the books I was carrying. "uh.. Yeah I'm Alfred and I just moved her from D.C" he said happily. Sighing I pointed in the direction of the front office. "go that way and take a right to get to the office. I'm Arthur the student council president. I'm sorry love to stay and chat but I have things to do." I left to my class knowing that now I would be tardy thanks to him.

**Alfred's pov**

_Wow what was his problem_. I watched as he walked down the hall and took a left. "wow he's in a bad mood today." I mumbled walking down the same hall and turning right. I got into the office and looked at the secretary there. "uh hi.. I'm Alfred and I'm here to pick up my uh.. schedule." She blinked then nodded her head. "Here you go your home room is in room 22 floor B which is this floor so its actually just down the hall." She said smiling. I nodded and headed to room 22.

As I walked in I noticed two things. One the door was incredibly squeaky, two I have the same home room as that Arthur kid from before. He had his nose buried in some papers and was working quietly while everyone else was goofing off with their group of friends. I walked over to Arthur and sat in the seat next to him. I don't know why. I guess it was because he's the only one I really knew at the moment. "… can I help you…" He said glancing up from his papers for a split second. "no….im just sitting.." I said back. His eyes stayed on the papers and he didn't respond. We sat there quietly for a few moments.

In this amount of time I was actually able to get a good look at him. He looked kind of shaggy and had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept for months. He was also thin. Like thinner then he should be. "Hay are you okay…?" I asked quietly. He seemed to physically freeze at that and whipped his head toward me. "Yes why do you care." He asked rather harshly. "Well I don't know you just look…" "Well I don't want your opinion in the first place!" he huffed and moved to sit in a seat across the other side of the room. I sat there kind of stunned. "It's okay he's always like that." A Japanese boy said. Patting me on the back. "it's nothing you did wrong." I sighed and nodded still looking in Arthur's direction. "I'm Honda Kiku nice to meet you." He said. "I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones." I said smiling. "Ve~ Honda~ who are you talking to." A young Italian male ran up and nearly tackled Honda but he moved out of the way too quickly. "Feliciano this is Alfred." Feliciano got up and smiled at me. "Hi im Feliciano Vargas but you can just call me Feli !~ I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. Do you like pasta? Of coarse you do everybody loves pasta! Ve~" five minuets in and I have already made two friends! Sweet!

**Arthurs pov.**

_God damn he threw off my concentration. Why does he even care? No one cares about me._ I glanced over to see him talking with the pasta head and Kiku. _I see he was playing hero so he could look good and make friends faster. _I snorted at the words. Friends. They get you know where in life. _Of course that seems to be the only logical expiation as to why he would even try to converse with me. _I looked up when I heard the door creak open and the teacher was about to begin. _Damn still so much work to do I guess I'll be pulling another all nighter tonight not like I don't always but…._

**_A!N okay so far so good_**

**_I hope you likeyed and maybe if you did_**

**_You mite review …? _**

**_Any who _**

**_See you in the next chapter of all_**

**_nighters_**


	3. Chapter 3 silent good byes

**A!N IM ALIVE **

***skids across floor to stop in front of you* **

***reaches in bag***

***pulls out papers throws said papers in face* **

**Read these!**

***runs to update another fan fiction***

**Arthurs pov**

I was walking down the hall way when that Alfred kid ran up to me again. _Damn hes so time consuming! _"Hay so what were you doing back there in the class room anyway some last minute homework?" He said with his annoying smile. I huffed _how dare he think I 'forgot' to do my homework last night. "_No actually it was some paper work for student counsel of course you wouldn't understand that consider your brain is the size of a walnut!" I said angrily. "…well I wasn't the one who was doing paper work in the middle of class!" He nearly yelled. I huffed after that. "I fail to see the meaning behind that come back." I said glancing back at him. "well that's because your dumber than me." he said obiusly proud of himself. "dumber isn't a word. You meant less smart or or stupider." I said looking back down at my clip board.

I was pretty sure I won this fight. I smirked but my smirk was whipped off my face after seeing he kept tailing me more. _… why hasn't he left or something yet… doesn't he have friends now… _"… Go away." I said stopping and turning to him. "shoo!" I said pointing the other way to try and make him to leave. _I have no time for this- "_Hay Alfred!" Gilbert yelled. "the awesome me convinced the coach to let you play if you're good enough!" Alfred brightened up from our little spat after that. "AWESOME!" he ran towards Gilbert and they walked off. I don't know why but I felt strange feeling letting Alfred leave like that.. _Whatever pushing past the matter I have work to do and it's not like him leavening was a bad thing if anything it was the best thing to happen right now. _I sighed and continued walking to my next period. I still half to think about getting this month's rent to the land lord. He doesn't care that it's a kid giving it to him as long as he gets the money.

**Alfreds pov**

_What was that guys problem. _I thought to myself as I marched to the field. "HaHa you met Arthur didn't you." Gilbert laughed. I nodded my head a little. "Yeah that guys always a dick he's like obsessed with work and perfection it's so unawesome but he does his job well on student council so no one really cares." We reached the field were Gilberts dad was. Yes the coach was Gilberts and Ludwig's dad but he still calls him coach even sometimes by accident at home I hear.

After showing some of my skill on the field I was aloud on the team. So I was in a rather good mood for third period. _This is great my day has been pretty good so far! _

**Arthurs pov**

_Today has been a horrible day_! In second period I got stuck sitting in front of the perverted frog Francis today and I swear he was staring at the back of my head the entire time. I shuttered at the thought and walked to my office. I got third period off for student council business considering I have third period English and i am have perfect A+ threw the year in that class. I walked to my office and locked the door once I got inside. I sighed and walked to my desk in the darkened room. I then got out the paper work in hopes of getting something done. My phone suddenly vibrated half way through a page of said paper work.

Not many people have my number and the ones that do aren't usually the tyoe to text me unless it somehow will cause me trouble in the future or now. I slowly turned on my phone to revel to my horror a text from Midnight. Which could only mean one thing.

Dad woke up.

I panicked. Dad never woke up in the middle of the day unless he needed more beer and then he usually passed right out. Midnight only texted when he woke up and-

Hay can I brow some bread ~MB

I glared at the phone. _Oh… _

Cabinet to the left. ~ AK

I sighed and picked the pen back up and sighed. _Well that could have been a lot worse. _I frowned and continued working.

**Alfred pov**

I had third period art. It seemed like an easy A class and I was pretty sure Arthur would not be taking it. I opted for sitting next to Feli and his brother who, from what I can gather, did not want to take this class. "Dumb assess!" I heard him mumble to himself. "Loviiiiiiiii." Antonio fell out of nowhere and on too Lovino. Earning him a head but in the stomach. _Okay moving to the other side of the table_. I got up slowly.

About twenty minutes into the class we were working on our ruff sketches and chatting. My curiosity got the better of me after a while. "So what's Arthur Kirkland's problem." I asked sketching out a part of my sculpture. "pfffft who knows that basterd is beyond me." Lovino said violently erasing some of his Sketch in a huff. I shrugged and kept working.

**Third pov**

They didn't really talk again after that day considering they only had three classes together and they sat on opposite sides of the room from each other. But about three months later fait played a bit of a dirty game.

**A!N Review !**

***runs out of room to update other**

**Fanfictions that I have so cruelly ignored for a while***


	4. Chapter 4

**A!N okay im back with another**

**Chapter of this fanfic **

**I doubt anyone actually checks my fics every day but**

**I still updated **

**Time skip to December **

**I know I said three months in the last fic but I **

**Failed to remember how much time that was so pretend I said**

**5 months okay**

**Arthurs pov**

I was currently walking to work. It was Saturday and I needed to get to the cat scratch. Midnight promised me she would look after Peter like she always dose. Hopefully my dad will just drink all the beer I bought and leave it alone but then again when have I ever been lucky. I approached the building with my bag flung over my shoulder. "Hay Mack!" Clara yelled using the fake name I gave them. Pulling me in the back way she calmed down. "You were almost late! Come on!" she put him in a chair then began to cover all his scars with the consealer. It wasn't a big deal here actually Clara had a few scars herself and it was just a silent understanding everyone had here.

After all his scars were covered and barely even noticeable he slipped on a slutty cop outfit and waited for his 'name' to be called.

**Alfreds pov**

I was walking back to my house. It was snowy and I was getting home from Gilberts house. It was 12:30 am and I know my parents would kill me once I got home. I walked through the door and took off my boots. My cat liberty ran by my feet, and I saw my mom sitting in a swivel chair by a lamp. "and where were you!" she nearly shouted. I froze up. "I was at gilberts. I'm sorry I wasn't watching the time." I got out rubbing the back of my neck nervously. She sighed "Fine honey I'm glad you made friends but… don't let this happen again." She said the last part sternly, got up, scooped up the cat and then walked back to her room. I walked up to me and Mathews bed room god I wish I had my own bed room. I have asked my parents about it constantly but they never complied so it was seen as a lost cause.

I got into the room and sat at the desk on my side of the room. "So where were you?" I heard Mathew ask in his whispery voice across the room. "Just at gilberts!" I said back. Ever since I found out I was gay in November Matthew has been all over trying to find me a boy friend. What's even worse he has Liz and Kiku's help. Liz runs the yaio club and Kiku is the vice president. Them being into that type of thing it was only natural for them to go bat shit crazy and trying to set me up on dates with any boy they can think of. God if Frances, the president of this thing he called a host club, **A!N yes that just happened **(which Arthur has tried to cut funding to multiple times and would have succeeded if it wasn't for the increased popularity with the ladies) found out I would be screwed! Sighing I jumped on my bed and went to sleep.

**Arthurs pov**

I walked back to my house finally done for the night. It was almost charismas break and I for one was dreading it. It meant more time at home. Which meant more time around dad. And more time around a lot of bad stuff.

The lone sharks

The drugs

The alcohol

I carefully tip toed past my dad and to my room that was right by peters. I sat at my laptop and carefully booted it up. Even though it was the end of the semester there was still a lot of homework to get done.

I guess I'll be sporting another all nighter.

**A!N I know this was a short chapter but I have a plan**

**Dot worry**

**A!N okay next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 an axedental run in

**A!N okay next chapter. **

**Arthurs pov. **

I sighed standing at the counter. It was Monday which meant that it was working at the dumb fast food joint day. I don't know whether I hate working here or the cat scratch more. I had gotten the position of casher today even though everyone knows I'm horrible at any type of social interaction. I needed this job. I couldn't live off of the stripping money. No matter how much it was I still had other things to pay off. _Why was I paying off my dead beat fathers debt again! _That… was a good question. It wasn't my debt and I should just leave the idiot to die if that's what he wants. He's been mooching off of me for to lo-

_ "you know I loved her with all of my heart." Arthur's dad lightly gripped Arthur's shoulder. He was about 4 and it was at his mother's funeral. She had just died and Arthur was crying. "but I will be strong for you if you can be strong for me I promise." _

That word echoed around in his head for a minute or two. Promise. I can't abandon my father. He might have broken his promise but I won't break m-.

"_okay okay I promise… But then again promises where meant to be broken." Arthur looked at Midnight wirily. "What?" she sighed and spun around looking at Arthur in the eyes. "look kid I might not be the best person to have as a parental figure but .. I can teach you things no other adult can. Like this. Rule number one. Having morals is stupid. Promises are meant to be broken and honesty can get you killed. No one respects a man with good character out here. Out here all you need is respect and a lot of it. And by the looks of it, You're going to have to be out here for a lot more time."She flipped around and the commenced to walk back to her own apartment. "You'd think after 5 years of this you would learn what and what not to do! then again your only ten." She then started laughing and walked away._

Promises are meant to be broken… and honesty is worthless…

I snapped back into reality to realize I was staring horrified at the counter. _Damn I hope no one saw that! _Anytime I start having those kinds of flash backs I can look 'I murdered someone' horrified and 'all my best friends and family just suddenly died' sad anyone can get weirded out by my sudden change in character.

The door opened and I snapped my head to the left and then commenced to stare in horrified shock again. It was Alfred blood Jones.

"…Arthur…" And in that moment I wanted to die.

**Alfred pov**

I was walking around a small city looking thing. It kind of reminded me like home. I mean home as in D.C home not my new home. I heard that despite the nice look of where I live down here has a lot of problems. Gang wars, drug trafficking and stuff like that I mean it's so strange that something that looks so nice could have so many problems! I looked around and saw a small burger joint. _Mmmmmmm! _Don't mind if I do. I opened the restaurants door to see someone I haven't talked to in about 5 months.

"… Arthur…"

**Arthurs Pov.**

Damn! I suddenly wished I was back in the flash back with Midnight! "ehm- What would you like…" I was defiantly blushing ! DAMN! Stop it stop blushing! I was freaking out.

"Ha you work here." He said with a snicker. I nearly jumped out of the window. "yes I ! fuck just! Could you!" I stumbled not successfully getting out a sentence. "Alright alright. I'll take a number one with a vanilla shake please." I huffed and interred the order in he register. "10 $" I huffed out awkwardly. I'm usually really good with the money transaction but this time it was just strange.

**Alfreds pov**

It was cute. ….I don't know. It was just.. Damn cute. Arthur was obviously flustered and was blushing an intense red. _And I though Lovino was a blusher! _I laughed a little at his stuttering and placed my order. I understand why no one likes him. I mean I've herd stories. But sometimes I have to wonder whether he's actually as horrible as everyone says he is. He handed me my food and I went to sit down. "Please Don't …. Tell anyone." I heard him mumble. "Don't worry I'm too much of a hero to tell anyone." I saw him glaring at me. "Common I Promise!" He nodded his head. but I could have sworn he mumbled something under his breath as I moved to sit down.

**Arthurs pov.**

He could not tell anyone! I would not allow it! It would ruin everything. This restaurant was so far away from the school and in the area almost all the parents forbade their children from going into. I thought for sure no one I knew would come out here. "Please don't…. tell anyone" I mumbled out. . "Don't worry I'm too much of a hero to tell anyone." I started glaring at him. "Common I Promise!" I nodded. "But then again Promises where meant to be broken." I mumbled under my breath. He seemed like the type to be sheltered from the world by his parents though. So. He probably had all kinds of stupid morals. "keeping promises being one of them…" I muttered.

**A!N you got to see a little more of the dark side**

**Of Arthur come out in this chapter. **

**Probably because I was listening to**

**Quiet Slumber while typing this up but …**


	6. Chapter 6 the little blue box

**A!N okey-dokey im back**

**Srry but I needed to wait till school was out to **

**be able to finally update anything.**

**But on the bright side **

**ITS SUMMER WHERE I AM**

**Which means I have 8 more hours to cry over**

**Imaginary people!**

**BTW I have been working on my grammar and spelling so **

**Hopefully you don't have to decode all of **

**My fan fictions as much anymore**

**And everyone who has offered me betas **

**Thank you so much I might just take you up on your offers I really**

**Do want to improve my writing**

**But I'm also flexible so if at any time you for some reason you can't **

**Do it anymore I completely understand**

**Let's get on this next chapter**

** Alfreds pov**

It was finally Christmas break! Woo! Today was the last day of school for this semester! I have always loved Christmas break of coarse what kid doesn't?

I was basically skipping to my house from excitement. Once I got home I ran to my mother. "Sooooo?" I asked with hope in my eyes. "No I'm not letting you open any of the presents early." I pouted with a puppy dog face. "But-But." "No Alfred." I sighed and ran up to me and my brother's room with a groan. "Hay Al are you going to help me and mom bake cookies this year?" I heard Mathew ask. I shrugged. "Maybe." Mathew smiled at that. He loved baking with me and mom. Really anything in the kitchen was a blast for him. His favorite thing to make was pancakes tho. I never understood why?

All the sudden my phone buzzed, startling me.

_Hay want to come over today? ~GB_

I stared at my phone for a moment. Today wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be... So I guess this was a good way to begin the break. I picked up my phone and began typing.

_Sure why not ~AJ_

I _grabbed_ my coat and ran down stairs. "Hay mom I'm going to gilberts!" I shouted to her. "Okay honey be home by 10 this time." She said glaring at the last bit. I laughed nervously and then rushed out of the door.

**Arthurs pov**

I was walking home in the snow exhaling a little. _I Hate Break. _Always will always have. Now I have to focus on keeping out of my dads way, taking care of Peter, and trying to keep people out of my hair. Yes, for some reason in the holidays more people seem to want to visit and butt into my business more than normal. I also have homework that I picked up from my next semester classes. Good chance to get a head start this is no time to get laz- "Arty!" I turned my head to see Midnight claiming over the rail of the stairs leading up to our floor. She was shivering and rushed threw her sentence obviously trying to get back in side as quickly as possible. "Look I know your kind of a scrooge when it comes to Christmas but I also know you really haven't ever had a real Christmas anyway so here." She threw a small wrapped box at me and jogged up the stairs. "Oh and don't open it until Christmas." She winked at me leaving. "thank-….you." I said to the empty air. Midnight always found new ways to surprise me. I looked at the little box. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and had a little too-from note card thing dangling off of it.

To: Arthur

From: Midnight

P.S don't you dare open this before Christmas you little shit.

I laughed a little at the last sentence. Shaking my head. "yeah okay." I mumbled. I still think Christmas is a waste of time but she went through the trouble of getting me something so it's at least worth entertaining for a while. Midnight was usually nice in this kind of way. She really was sweet but growing up on the streets made it so that she was really well …ruff I guess.

Slipping the little present in my coat pocket I walked up to our apartment. Peter should already be home. I got Midnight to walk him home every day and in return I give her five dollars, considering he gets out before I do.

_SMASH_

I froze at the sound of something like a large vase breaking from the other side of the door.

…._P-Peter! _

**_Alfred's pov_**

I got to gilberts house and we had a blast. He got a new Black Ops video game and we played together almost the entire night. His dogs kept jumping on us the entire time though, considering we were on the floor and so … that complicated things. All in all it was fun though, and the best part was the Christmas was coming! I couldn't wait! I was currently walking home just lost in my thoughts.

_I wonder how people from other countries celebrate Christmas? _My thought process had brought me to this question somehow. _Do people in Japan celebrate it differently than people in china. I mean there like the same thing right. _Wow I can just feel Kiku hitting my over the head with something. _Hmmmm I could always just ask kiku what he does for Christmas._ "I wonder what Arthur dose for Christmas." I thought out loud startling myself. That brought me to a whole new thought possess.

_I wonder if there are any British traditions for Christmas? Was that why Arthur was working at that restaurant was it money for Presents? Who would he buy for? Family I guess.. I hadn't told anyone about it because he asked me not too but why would he work there if he was so embarrassed about it. Well I guess he has stuff he would want to buy other then Presents... but why would he go through that much trouble just for some stuff…Why does everyone hate him so much?_

Yeah Arthur was a little stern but that was no reason to hate the guy. He also might act a little weird but I'm pretty sure that it's just a cultural difference I mean… right…. Well now im going to be thinking about him all night, I know it.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder to see a figure on a park bench asleep. At first I thought it was just a poor homeless guy but as I got closer to the bench I noticed that I … recognized the person.

"A-Arthur…"

**Arthurs pov**

When I entered the apartment I imminently duck from a bottle of vodka being violently chucked at my head. I ran hiding behind the couch and trying to locate Peter. The closet door was closed and had a few fracture marks which could only mean that father dearest was punching it. _Good Peters safe. _I sighed getting up at running try and calm down father. " D-Dad put down the bottle you-" a punch threw off my balance. "NO YOU LITTLE RUNT LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He punched me in the gut and managed to throw me on the floor. His voice was blurred out but I could make out the sound of a belt buckle clacking. _NO anything but that! Not again! _He pressed my wrists down into the carpet and made quick work of my pants, even with my struggling.

He has done this to me before. It doesn't happen too often. Maybe two or three times a month but even that was too often. I felt him position himself at my entrance and a few tears pricked my eyes. I tried to relax my body so that it would hurt less but I was also trying to control my breathing. He haphazardly shoved himself in and started thrusting. I was whimpering pathetically now and trying to keep from letting my screams shove threw my mouth. The tears that were pricking my eyes now overflowed onto the floor. I tried to block it out and numb myself like I usually do when this happens. Trying to focus on my breathing I let my father do what he will and then stagger back to the couch when he was done. I laid there for a few more minutes before pulling back on my pants and ignoring the pain that shot up threw my leg when I stood so I could get to the closet.

I knocked on the door 5 times. To tell Peter it was safe. "i-im sorry." He mumbled when he was out of the closet. "Why-" "because I didn't do anything !" Peter interrupted me. I looked at him a little surprised "… I don't want you to do anything because if you did anything you would get hurt and then I would never be able to forgive myself. I can deal with the physical pain but I would never be able to deal with the mental pain of losing you." I whispered taking hold of both his shoulders. After he hadn't said anything for a while I grabbed his hand and lead him to his room. Tucking him in I left to take a walk around the naborhood and walk off the newly … ahem.. gained limp. I walked a few blocks before sitting down. I must have dosed off once or twice before finally falling asleep.

"…Arthur" a voice woke me from my sleep and I looked up to see… "A-Alfred." I said getting up quickly. Wincing as the pain from this action hit me quickly I immediately put on a scowl and pretended to be annoyed, because… I didn't know what else to do in this situation. "What do you want?!" I ask harshly. "…nothing I just…why were you sleeping on a bench?" He asked slowly. "because I was tired okay!" I said turning and stomping off. This didn't seem to irk him though as he just continued to follow behind me. "Well its really cold it like 15 degrees out here and your wearing a hoody … I'm surprised you didn't get frostbite!" He said with a laugh.

Just then the cold seemed to hit me very fast and I let out a shiver.

**Alfred pov**

He was shivering. "Hay my place is just a few more houses down and its getting pretty late. You should come in and warm up before continuing to your house tomorrow… where ever that is." Now that I think about it I don't think anyone know where Arthur lives. "N-no I'm f-fine I c-can make it i-I don't n-need you b-bloody h-help" He said between shivers. Shaking my head a little I steered him in the direction of my house, opened the door, and plopped him inside while he was saying 'no' the entire time. I took off his coat and a little blue box fell out of the coat pocket. "Hay Arty what is this?" I asked holding up the box. "G-give me that!" he nearly screamed grabbing the box as fast as he could and stomping into the living room. "wow mister grabby." I mumbled. "Well it's not like I want to be here!" I heard him say.

I walked into the living room to see him kind of rigged. Like he was trespassing somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. I looked at him confused for a minute before telling him where the bathroom was so he could shower and going into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

My mom was probably in her room and same with Matt so i don't think that they would run into Arthur for now.

**Arthurs pov**

It was … weird. I could tell that this was a loving environment and I felt as if my very presents would ruin all of that. It was a welcoming environment and for me… that made it unwelcoming. I stiffly walked to the bathroom. Uncomfortable with the situation. This…. Was going to be a long night…. And I could tell I wasn't going to get any sleep. _Well always up for an all nighter but this is a different kind I suppose. _

**A!N okay there you go! Have fun with**

**That for a while also i know what the title of the chapter means**

**to some of you and that its**

**cool so settle down doctor who fandom**


	7. Chapter 7 scars

**A!N okay...**

**Arthurs pov**

I quickly took a shower not wanting to stay longer then I needed too. Alfred might have offered to let me sleep at his house but I had no intention of staying. I had a brother to look after and if my father wakes up-... Once in the shower I quickly scrubbed at my flesh letting the blood and …._ahem other substance _run down my leg and wash into the drain before quickly getting out. Alfred put my clothes in the wash and so I was forced to where some of his while I waited for them. I was currently wearing an orange sweatshirt that was a little baggy on me and had what I think is the avengers A on it as well as some jeans that were also big on me. He made me some tea which was a nice gesture but it didn't help neutralize the ever growing awkwardness in the room.

"so … do you like video games?" Alfred asked. I was startled at the sudden question. Taking a moment to ponder his question I answered "I… don't know, I've never played one before." I said taking a sip of my tea. "You gotta be kidding me. You've never played a video game? What kind of teenage boy are you!" Alfred said disbelievingly. "The kind that doesn't have a lot of time on hand." I said glaring at him. I didn't have time for _this _rightnow, why would Iwaste my time with something as trivial as a video game. Growling I got up to check on my clothes. "sheesh what's wrong with you." I heard him mumble. "… My clothes are dry enough I think I will take my leave now." I said grabbing my clothes from the dryer. "What! But it's below zero out there and those clothes are half wet! At least let them finish drying first!" he said throwing said wet clothes back in the dryer and turning it back on. I huffed _why does he care?! _Getting up I walked back to the couch.

"… Alfred?" I snapped my head to the stairs and so did Alfred. There was a woman who had the same color hair as Alfred and almost purple eyes. She was probably Alfred's mother. "Mom-" suspicion confirmed. "-what's up?" Alfred said going up the stairs. "Alfred … who's this." She asked. "Oh mom this is Arthur he is a friend from school." I could feel my body physically jerk at that. _… Friends … since when are we friends … _Twitching slightly, I shook the woman's hand. "Pleased to make you're acquaintance." I said politely. "Nice to meet you Arthur." She said with a motherly smile that made me freeze up for a good two seconds. "You see mom, Arthur decided to take a nap on a bench, in below freezing level and nearly get frost bite so I being the awesome hero I am said he could come here for the night." Alfred explained to his mother. I huffed at that. _It's not like I wanted to be physically and mentally tired all the time!_ "aww isn't that nice of you. Well the guest room is-" I took this moment to interject "actually I was probably going to be leaving soon so… thank you though it was a kind gesture." She seemed to be surprised but I guess that's only natural. Most anyone would take the gesture considering how cold it was in Colorado when the winter came around. "but I insist that you stay here-" she began, but I could see where this was going so I interjected again. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jones but I really need to go and-" she cut me off. "No I must insist you stay for the night and I will not take no for an answer." she said sternly. "now the guest room is up the hall by Alfred's and Mathews room." I looked around nervously. I really didn't want to stay here. _I'll just wait till they fall asleep and then leave. _It's not like it would be sneaking out. This isn't even my house and I have only talked to Alfred about 3 times since I met him. "…Fine." I sighed sighing mentally cursing my situation. Alfred beamed and then proceeded to drag me to the guest room.

**Alfreds pov**

I don't understand why he was being so stubborn about the situation. I mean it's not like he's intruding or anything I mean I invited him and in this house hold we live by 'the more the merrier' pretense. This Arthur guy seems to be really stubborn I mean I got that off of him the first time I met him but why is he being stubborn in this situation? I showed him to the guest room and then let him settle in for the night. I would check up on his clothes later tonight so he can have them when he wakes up. "so here's the guest room." I said gesturing inside the room.

It was a rather standard room considering the only people who will come over is Uncle Freddy and Aunt Marian **(A!N not actual characters in the show but I couldn't think of any other names) **who only come over every holiday to drink with my father and talk with mom. It was a pale blue room with a bed, a dresser and a small nightstand by the bed.

"…. Yes okay, … you can leave now." Arthur said looking at me awkwardly after a few moments of silence. I realized that I was no longer needed and decided to leave. "Uhhhh… yeah okay bye." Walking out of the room I sighed then walked to Matties and my room. "Eh, where were you?" Mathew asked in his naturally quiet voice. "well you see-

**Arthurs pov**

This was awkward. That's all I really had to say about the situation. I sat on the edge on the bed trying to clear my head. Looking over to the clock that was on the night stand I saw that it was 11:45. Almost midnight. Bloody hell I needed to get home and soon. Of course these bloody American gits don't understand the meaning of the word no. I sighed heavily and laid down. Staring at the ceiling my mind began to wander.

_Arthurs thought process _

Please, please let peter be alright. I hope that father didn't wake up once I left. And if he did I hope that Peter was able to get out and to midnight before anything to bad happened. I wonder what she got me that was in the blue box. I guess I'll find out come Christmas. Should I get her something? God now I feel bad that I haven't gotten her anything. Why did she have to give me the stupid gift? Bloody hell I'm the only one that can complain about a gift. This gift giving thing seems like a waste of energy. It's interesting that near the holiday season people all the sudden start acting nice. I have seen bullies completely stop hurting people when this season comes around. I wonder what so special about something like this that makes such a drastic effect on people? I guess it's another thing that I will never understand. I have to say I hate the decorations the most. They are so pointless and some of them are ugly. Then anytime I see people with lights up I start mentally calculating how much their electric bill would be by the end of the season and end up shaking myself up because it's always a very fucking big number. Then I always remember that I still had yet to add the amount of electricity they would normally use to that concoction and then nearly faint. I think I saw some lights on Alfred's house when I came in here. Then again I wasn't really paying attention to anything other than trying to keep that git from pulling me inside, but we all know that ended up happening anyway. Why is he so hind set on helping me I mean no one has ever wanted to help me before! I guess it's just the season. I mean like I said before this is the time of the year to be nice to people so you can be a jerk the rest of the year without feeling guilty. Yeah that's it he doesn't actually care this will pass and he will forget me.

_End of thought process_

I was ripped from my thought by the clock. It was 12:56. "Bloody hell I have been lying here for about an hour." I mumbled to myself. _Well that's one way to pass the time. _I got up and walked to the door cracking it open slightly. After determining the hallway empty I carefully tiptoed my way back to the laundry room to grab my clothes.

**Alfreds pov**

Yawning I rolled over but was startled awake by the clock. It was 12:55! Who knew a little cat nap could last that long! _Well its better then the times I decided to take a nap before doing my homework and ended up waking up to find out it was the next day. _I sighed, that was always a rather … bad experience. I got up lazily and walked carefully opened the door. "uh-wha-" I grumbled. I closed the door slightly so that it was only cracked. Arthur was walking down the stairs. "What is he…" I mumbled to myself. My brother stirred a little in his sleep making me freeze for a second before heading down to see what Arthur was doing.

To this day I didn't think that what I was about to see would change the way I looked at life and myself

I walked down stairs and saw the light in the laundry room on. I walked over to the laundry room door and cracked it open a little. Arthur was changing out of the clothes I gave him and into his newly clean clothes. Now normally anyone would see he was changing and leave, probably with a mad blush, but it was what I saw on his body that made me physically freeze and gasp.

Row upon row of scar, burn, or bruise littered his entire body. My jaw went slack at the sight that a few of them were fresh and there were somewhat looked newly sewn up. He seemed to get dressed in a hurry and was half way heading out the door while trying to pull up his boot the rest of the way. "W-Wait!" I said finally gaining my voice backing and running up to him grabbing his arm back. "-I" "how did you get all those scars." His face fell and anything he had to say before died on his tongue.

**A!N Cliffy !**

**Im evil I know**


	8. Chapter 8 breakfest

**A!N okay back with another chapter!**

**Arthurs pov**

"You were watching me get dressed!" I nearly yelled, I knew I was outwardly trying to change the subject but what else was I suppose to do in this situation. "What no! I was just-! Don't change the subject why do you have so many scars!" I huffed and turned around reaching for the doorknob again only for Alfred to step in between me and the door blocking the exit. "why are you so hind set on leaving!" I huffed at that "why are you so hind set at having me stay!?" I said back. Both of us were talking in hushed yelling trying not wake up anyone in the house. "because you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt. Because I'm the hero and If I don't protect you then I …" That's when I saw it. In his eyes there was concern, and … it was directed towards me. "What is your problem" I growled and stepped back from the door. My eyes found their way to the floor. "What's my problem?! What's your problem! Why are you so hind set at leaving why have you been so jumpy and why do you have so many scars!" I snapped at that storming up to him rage covering my face. "Well Jones! I'm so hind set at leaving because unlike you I have actual responsibility! I have responsibility to my 12 year old younger brother and to myself! Unlike you I have been studying all break and planning my future trying to make sure I won't be stuck where I am the rest of my life and to make sure my brother won't either! I don't have time for this! I don't and never will!" I reached behind his back for the door knob again only to have my wrist gripped in a firm yet loose grip. I looked up and to my surprise didn't see the anger I thought I would but actual sadness and maybe … concern again.

"_Most of them are just curious very few actually care." Midnight said gripping my shoulder concern edging her face. "I don't think you should keep this a secret but I respect and understand why you are, but.. .if you ever need help. I'm here." She turned and left me. _

_Everyone leaves me_

I looked into his eyes faltering slightly before sending my gaze back to the floor. We stayed like this for what felt like an eternity before- "Lets both just go back to bed please." He said gripping my wrist tighter. "and please wait till morning. I bet your brother is fine. One night alone won't kill him" Alfred said eyeing me with concern.

_God I hope your right_

I walked up the stairs with him before we both separated into our respective rooms.

That night I slept for an hour.

**_Time skip to 6:00 in the morning_**

Looking over at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time I deemed the current time to be a good enough 'waking up time' honestly I woke up three hours ago but I think three in the morning isn't an appropriate time to be up and about in this household. Getting up I walked over to the door. Peeking out and seeing the hall vacant, I continued out. Quietly walking down the stairs and quietly walking past the kitchen. At this point all I really wanted was to get out of the house. "… what are you doing." I jumped and flipped around to see … Marty I think his name was, behind me. _What the! I didn't even notice me. _"… leaving." I said turning around again. "… aren't you going to eat breakfast." I sighed. Hoping he isn't so pushy about this kind of thing. "I would like to leave, thank you for the offer though." I started walking to the door again when his arm gripped mine. "Nonsense come on my mom made pancakes." He then commenced to drag me all the way back to the kitchen. _Damn, that kid is stronger then he looks. _"Arthur~ sit down sweetheart I set a place for you." Alfred's mom was currently skipping around the kitchen. I sat down as she filled my glass with orange juice.

It felt wrong, being in their company. I felt like I was contaminating their happy world. I felt like I didn't belong, especially in this atmosphere. The unease only seemed to grow as Alfred eyed me up and down looking for something. I kept nearly my entire body covered and so the clothes I currently wore were a size to big with long sleeves. The only part of me that wasn't as damaged was my face and that was because of the fact it would be too easily spot. I glanced over to Alfred and made eye contacted with him for a good minute before we both broke away and he commenced to start talking about holiday plans with his mother. I sighed glad that the attention was off of me.

We ate like this for a while until "so Arthur what are your holiday plans." And once again the attention was on me. I gripped my fork a little tighter as I felt their eyes on me. "… uh nothing I guess I really don't do anything for the holidays." I said trying to smile a little. "oh come on I'm sure there is something you do." She said smiling at me. "ha no not really." I said looking back down at my plate. "… no family visits… nothing." I nodded gazing out the window. _It seems like the sky is brighter over here for some reason. How I have no bloody idea. _"well I'm sure you'll get good presents if you're not doing anything then." I had to contain a laugh at that. _I haven't gotten a gift in…. okay well I guess twenty four hours because midnight gave me that- _my eyes widened in panic and my hand zipped to my left pocket. I sighed in relief as I felt the small square threw the fabric. "I have to go soon so ..." I slowly got out of the chair only to be stopped by Alfred gripping my coat. _this the 8 time I've been grabbed in the last two days! _He seemed to want to say something but he ended up just letting me go and leaving the room. "…oh okay honey… come again soon." Alfred's mom seemed rather startled at the exchange between the two boys but also let it go.

I ran out of the door feeling like it's the first time I've been out side in years. I had to restrain the urge to kiss the ground as I ran down the street to make sure Peter was alright.

**Alfreds pov**

I wanted to confront him. I really did. I just… I don't know what was holding me back. I sighed as I saw him run down the street. He seemed so uncomfortable in my house and the scars … where could he have possibly have gotten any of them! "…. What's wrong Alfred?" I jumped around to see my mom. "I'm just worried about him." I said turning around again. "well he seems to be fine. I wouldn't read to much into this Alfred. He's probably just shy." She said ruffling my hair and turning around. I scoffed. _Arthur shy…. Yeah right. _He was gone by the time I turned around. "….."

**A!N okay fanfic is up. **


End file.
